callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops/Archive 17
Zombies. Anyone have any idea about when Treyarch is planning to release info on CoD:BO's zombie mode? Ouroboros Omega 13:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) they will proboly realese a trailer on halloween just like last time 1. that is a horrible cli'che 2. zombies is on lockdown for treyarch right now 3. red dead is going to do the same thing for thier zombie pack i bet if they give it out then there going to do it last minute wontbackdown 11:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) and why the f does the wiki have to start adding sponcers in oure blogs Please sign you posts--Super2k 15:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) On Halloween? Well, I can see their reasoning... Ouroboros Omega 15:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that but Im not sure if they will considering the nazi zombie maps are just remakes or REportsSniperteam82308 21:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Do we know if the Wii will have it? Or will I need to use my PC. Wii+PC 22:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I would doubt the Wii do to the fact its a family console the controls would be shaky and its graphic limitations so I would buy Black Ops for the PC just for the sure thing.Sniperteam82308 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm getting Prestege Edition of Black Ops and it comes with the five zombie maps, how cool is that! [[User:Sgt. Edwards|'Sergeant']] [[User talk:Sgt. Edwards|'Edwards']] 05:49, September 22, If you already own COD 5 with all the map packs then you already have Nazi Zombies. 14:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, five maps? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) dude the zombie maps from cod 5 dont work on black ops you will have to get the hardened/prestige addition or rebuy them in a pack that will probably be released after the game comes out. honestly why would they give you the same four maps in the special editions if the ones from cod 5 still worked?Roazir 02:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a typo Richtofen. Or maybe 1 new map in Black Ops + 4 old maps from COD5 = 5 zombies maps GunsSwordsFlames 01:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Unless they release a map pack for WaW linking the two storylines (which I highly doubt :P)Ferrariguy1000 02:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :IMO, its just a typo. Darkman 4 05:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny stuff. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Are the weapons going to be Cold War or WW2? Mobilized 00:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't know. Dolten Let's Talk 02:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. Mobilized 02:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Weapons that you will get to use are technically cold war they were mostly weapons that were still in the experimental/testing phase they werent yet being mass produced by the army if you still havent figured it out this games is about the black ops teams they always got weapons and equipment before anyone else even saw or heard about them. the helicopter you get to fly is a soviet helicopter that was also in the experimental stage before it became a widely used vehicle in the soviet unionRoazir 03:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was asking about in Nazi Zombies, not in the campaign or multiplayer. Basically I want to know if I can say, use an M16 in Nazi Zombies. Mobilized :15:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think that there will be new Zombie maps. That's why most people bought WaW. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. Mobilized 01:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :If zombies is just the same in black ops as it is in WaW, why would people buy the hardened and prestieged versions? [[User:Njihjk0|'Njihjk0']] 14:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Verify this A friend told me if you Pre-ordered the Prestige Edition and buy it you get some guns early, and some that are exclusive. Honestly this sounds like BS to me, so if someone can tell me that would be much appreciated. - RASICTalk 11:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Getting guns early is possible but unlikely. Exclusive weapons is almost definitely false. Imrlybord7 11:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I remember that if you pre-ordered WaW from Gamestop you would get a special Custom Class that had the Flamethrower and the M1A1 Carbine, which would otherwise be unlocked at the final level of 65. So it is not without precedent for something like that to happen, so don't be surprised if it happens again with black ops. But I agree with Imrlybord7 that it is VERY unlikely there are going to be exclusive guns. Its possible just like how anything is possibly, but I seriously doubt it. A custom class with early unlocked guns seems likely to me though. 11:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, I wanted to get this straightend out so I knew I was getting the right version. - RASICTalk 11:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it (the WaW preorder bonus) only let you replace the SVT from the starting rifle class with an M1A1. Imrlybord7 12:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No you get a class with M1a1 carbine, frag x2, overkill, fg42 and extreme conditioning if im not mistaken. A Lonely Nomad 16:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. You're mistaken. Imrlybord7 16:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Well, Im not to sure if you get guns early but maybe the prestige edition will start you off with extra money to buy weapons with but im not to sure, from all i know is you get some stuff with it like.. the RC car with a camera installed into it but im not sure which one it was that had the car in it it was either.. Prestige.. Or.. Hardened, im not to sure. ::::UrbanKiller 16:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::the only thing you get if you preorder it is with the hardened addition you get the zombie maps from the last game and the prestige is the maps and the rc car. you dont get any advantage of other players. no early weapons, no exclusive weapons and no extra starting money.Roazir 02:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Some players wouldn't want to have an early advantage. Many players like to earn what they get. That's part of the fun. 09:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What's the source of these quotes? So i just checked Mason's page and i saw this quote and i swear i haven't heard that one before. The quote i'm talking 'bout is: ''"What type of Monster is he?" -When Woods tells Mason about Kravtchenko. Woods' line was "An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." Any source on this one? Sgt.Frank Woods 18:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to know as well. Some quotes from Krav have appeared on his page and they have no source as well. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Twitter leaks?? Check four zero two's reply's http://twitter.com/worldpattern are these some leaks. :Nothing we don't already know. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :All of his tweets about Bo are either retweets from JD or his thoughts about JD's twitters. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops sequel to WaW? I read this article saying the BO is a sequel to WaW? Not rlly sure if this is true tho. http://compactiongames.about.com/b/2010/09/25/call-of-duty-black-ops-info-screenshots.htm Omnicube1 15:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't see how someone could say that. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They're more than likely saying that because our dear friend makes an appearance in the game. . 21:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::But thats little kids, there never right. Dolten Let's Talk 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :A true Waw sequel would be about the rebuilding of Germany and Japan. Imagine how awesome that would be! Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was a sequel because of Reznov and it had it's own continuty but then again can't every game in CoD be considered a sequel?Sniperteam82308 03:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::MW2 is a sequel to CoD4 because it follows off from where CoD4's plot left off (Russians are doing bad things; kill them). BO has no relation to WaW's plot outside of Reznov appearing, so it isn't a sequel. Darkman 4 17:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::If it was a sequel from WaW, it would most likely be about Korea. Mobilized 01:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Black ops skin I was wondering, should the wiki put the black ops skin on all/most of the Black Ops-related articles? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's going to be wiki-wide soon enough. 02:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :no ,better adjust my eyes so it can see in the black.lol. --Monster2821 (talk) 03:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Achievements List Hey just found a list of achievements and stuff from CheatCC http://www.cheatcc.com/xbox360/callofdutyblackopscheatscodes.html Omnicube1 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fake. It doesn't mention any of the known levels and it lists a weapon we know doesn't exist in the game (the Molotov). Darkman 4 17:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ya wen i saw da article that linked this it said it wasnt yet confirmed but i thot it mite be neat to see wat is proposed Omnicube1 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :That list has already been talked about in a past archive. AnavriNNirvana 20:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :ya and we said it was false.Sgt Sprinkles 20:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Vonderhaar basically confirmed golden guns. "will there be golden guns in black ops ?" "Always bet on Black. Well Black and Gold." From his twitter. Imrlybord7 18:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe! Maybe not! Like in Mw2, (Idk what camo is in MW2, so i'm desert or whatever, the Goldish and Black one) The camo may be that. Plus, It's nice to know Treyarch show's respect to my school, GO BLACK AND GOLD OWLS! :You literally make no sense. That is an incredibly illogical train of thought. There is no "goldish and black" camo in MW2. Imrlybord7 18:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't waste your time with this guy, Bord. He makes no sense in everything he says. --Callofduty4 18:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::He meant Fall guys. DBAD. Slowrider7 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Classified guns unlocked via purchasing all weapons in a category Fact. A Lonely Nomad 21:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC)http://twitter.com/ios37/status/25437351839 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25465467418 Wheres the proof? Mobilized 01:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :http://twitter.com/ios37/status/25437351839 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25465467418 Vonderhaar's twitter page. CirChris02:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. We will get classified guns for purchasing all weapons in a category. Mobilized 02:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever gets me to an M249..... [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk ummmmm.............ok. And then I could get a wunderwaffe DG3 JZ too for online multiplayer. You don't even know if there will even be an M249 even if it would fall under the "experimental weapons" category around the late 70's and early 80's. Mobilized 20:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wunderwaffe online = best gun A Lonely Nomad 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) That would be EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would use it ALOT! Mobilized 01:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) More Black Ops details and pictures (Sorry for bad quality). In case you can't see the picture very well, here are some things in the picture *The map Summit. *An AK-74u. *A Commando with an ACOG Scope. *An M60 and an RPG-7 on a player's back. *What wasn't scanned but is in the magazine is the Crossbow. *On the back of the player with the AK-74u is the M72 LAW. I'll upload more things soon, if you notice something not mentioned then do not hesitate to point it out. AnavriNNirvana 21:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok what M60 what RPG and your telling us things that we figured out in the MP Beta thing.Sgt Sprinkles 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (UTC) Oh never saw the side bar.Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You said m60 on his back hes holding it.Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 14 Maps It has been confirmed that there will be 14 maps in multiplayer, not including DLC. http://twitter.com/davedemp8/status/25541417358 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25546716360 |Duckcall00 21:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, only 14, that seems a little low don't you think. 21:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You think 14 maps is low? What shooters have you been playing? Imrlybord7 21:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope instead of a small little map like in the past MW/WaW games, it's more like, Cod 2, where it was this HUGE map with plenty of places to hide in, Not for camping, but to hide in, and just relocate, And I'm gonna love the big amount of maps, That way, just in case, you can't get to comfy in one map, and get it again, Not mentioning the game (MW2/MW), But, This way, if you do get comfy in one spot, you KNOW there is gonna be another map, plus, If they are huge, building/ruble maps, it'll be fun to sniper, Now more then likely, someone is gonna say "Yeah,but campers will haunt us!" Well, A tip for you, Have you ever thought of having a class of the most powerful weapon you have, have a smoke grenade, W/Stopping power? But, Just throw one, run to his location, throw a grenade at the claymores/betties, go a tad out of the doorway/hallway/seeing area and just wait a few moments, and more then likely, he's gonna except you to be dead, and you can just run up, if there's another claymore, ingore it, jump over it or something, or just shoot him out of it's reach? It's a fast, fun, easy way to get rid of campers, just don't take their location. How'd I get so off-topic about camping? Trayvin talk 23:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alot of maps is good. More diversity. And, to Trayvin, ummmm.............ok. Mobilized 00:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Er... call of duty, its just that with both Modern Warfare's there was 16 so I guess its a little enexpecting. 01:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) waw did not have small maps dude New Zombies Confirmed!? Go to GKNOVA6 and the screens show zombies in what seems to be a new map. Some zombies are even civilians! One screen shows a Russian(?) test chamber and another shows what happened at Der Riese. A scientist who looks like the one from the reveal trailer also makes an appearence. I also think i spotted a Cold War machine gun. General Geers 01:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ummm. OMG 01:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if there will be map pack maps.Sgt Sprinkles 01:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) bottom far right tv shows revive cola or a new perk a cola at some points. 01:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think thats Revive Soda. I just saw an Assualt Rifle... WITH A SCOPE! attatchments in Nazi Zombies!? General Geers 01:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed most of the soldiers wear gas masks. Could this mean they are an "Anti-Zombie" unit? This is backed up by the crashing helicopter which is the reason the team are stuck. General Geers 01:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit, this looks better than I thought, KillerKing17 01:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or do the videos slightly resemble Verruckt. 01:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome if you could buy attachments. like an M16 with a flamethrower in nazi zombies. that would be awesome. Mobilized 01:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Guys remembers the rumors of the SAS in black ops they all wear S10 gas masks like the SAS so I think thats them.Sgt Sprinkles 01:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :SAS zombies? 01:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. At this rate, id believe just about anything pertaining to Nazi Zombies with all of the new potential discoveries. Mobilized 20:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I believe I saw an AK type gun with a sight and someone or some zombie on fire so there might be a type of flamethrower(s). They might be an attachment for Assault Rifles like in Multiplayer. Mobilized 01:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw an SAS soldier in a hoodie in the upper right corner with a flamethrower.--Sgt Sprinkles 01:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There's a window in the top-left and there's a guy in there. He turns on the cameras in the beginning and turns into or is attacked by a zombie. At the end he falls back. The whole new thing is pretty creepy. KING777 01:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Didnt we already confirm the SAS in Black Ops on a bonus mission in Iran? so they might be included in Zombies. I do think htere will be Russians. Almost deffinantly to some degree. and there will be modern weapons according to the video. Mobilized 01:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Huh there was a confirmed bonus mission?Sgt Sprinkles 01:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Coulda swore there was something about the SAS and the Iranian hostage crisis on the BO page. Mobilized 01:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There was, but we're going off topic. We're here to talk zombies, which have taken a civilian appearence. You can see a zombie with a tie and a zombie scientist. General Geers 02:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) We werent off topic, we were confirming the SAS in game and how that will lead to Zombies. And if htere are Civilian Zombies, then we are going to have a much larger war on Zombies. Mobilized 02:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody put this on the page? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGEwcCeeCfQ. General Geers 03:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Read the article here: http://www.codblackopsnews.com/2010/09/27/black-ops-zombies-confirmed/ Further confirmation? UndefineD 04:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Top row, second screen from the right, you can see a zombie holding a weapon. Zombie soldiers drop weapons now? General Geers 05:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) also there is zombie trying to break the window and eat our "watcher"(?) - top left. ;D ~~ Hmmmmm.........Well an endless horde of weapon wielding Zombies sounds like fun and a drastic change from WaW Zombies. They must have been working hard. Mobilized 20:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, those zombies have done some serious evolving. =D General Geers 02:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Great.....now the endless horde is constantly evolving. how is a guy supposed to kill them all or keep them in check? Mobilized 02:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That's just it. You can't.General Geers 11:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also, i was doing some thinking and due to the possibility of attatchments, maybe there will be a mystery box for just attatchments. Or maybe a Pack-Punch type machine that adds attatchments. General Geers 11:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) When i went to this video, i looked at the description and it said "not real trailer" did I go to the wrong movie, or does no one read the description? [[User:Njihjk0|'Njihjk0']] 14:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That was in comments if memory serves me. In any case, they are only half-right. It's not a real trailer but it is confirmation of zombies. General Geers 04:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Prestiging Do any of you guys think that it will cost currency to prestige and not just have to get to the certain level? -Some Guy 9/28/2010 Im almost positive its just a certain level. Charging to prestige is messed up. Mobilized 02:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Customization Has anyone noticed that the gun in the first picture under "Multiplayer" has "PWN" written on it? General Geers 03:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You can engrave your clan tag into your gun. KillerKing17 03:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Zombies Somebody add that Zombies are in the game on the article. Ghost297 15:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Heck, we should make an entire section on Zombies alone. But dont call it Nazi Zombies, just plain old Zombies because not all of the Zombies appear to be Nazis or Imperial Japanese. Mobilized 20:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Definatly, my coffers got a little fuller so I'm ready for some civi zombies! General Geers 02:24, September 29, 2010 Yeah. I cant wait for BO Zombies to come out. Its gunna be beast. Mobilized 02:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Fourzerotwo on Black Ops Fourzertwo is currently playing Black Ops. The Map is Dig. He is playing the Game Mode "Spare None." Earlier he was playing on Cosmodrome. |Duckcall00 01:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Nice find. I'm glad Treyarch are being good sports about this game and not rubbing it in IWs face.Slowrider7 11:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) GKNOVA6 video could somebody out this on the page? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGEwcCeeCfQ General Geers 11:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Zombies needs a new section, or a sub-section of Co-op. Dolten Let's Talk 11:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree but a lot more people are gonna see the video if we put it on this page. It's relevent and most people think GKNOVA6 is old news now (which it obviously isn;t). General Geers 11:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) 90% chance of CONFIRMATION OF NEW ZOMBIE MAPS I was watching the GKNOVA6 zombie video on youtube and in the comments i found this: GKNOVA6:... I went into his channel, and found two comments left by the user himself Message One: Der Riese ist nicht der letzte. Der Ende ist noch﻿ nicht über diese Zeit herum. wunderwaffel﻿ v2 unter experimentellen verwendet. Mehr Infos in Kürze! This (roughly) translates to: The Giant is not the last. The end is not yet for this time. ﻿Wonder Weapon ﻿ V2 under experimental use. More info shortly! The second message says: 1146340 nbszjuuekjhwjGkjrwejrhghwehRjk rengeqgntknEkjwebgnkwgerngnEkj nwreneknkwnnwjN kjqwqgqhfhrekjBkjewqwhkrhUnewh nlfrkenTkjfwgkjwegkjTbqerjbjrh bqOhjqwfbwqbefjbN Is﻿ the﻿ 'Key I don't know what this one says yet but I'll try everything to crack it. The account was made on the 28th of september 2010, the country is Eritrea which is a country in the North East of Africa and his avatar is a new gun, possibly the WunderWaff V2. Good luck guys, let's crack this code. General Geers 17:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what the cipher/code is to unencrypt the message? Mobilized 18:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) IGN confirmed zombies in BO today. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/112/1124219p1.html --LOST-The Cartographer 18:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) For the second message "GREEN BUTTON Is the key?" and 1146340 is the password for the 6th transmission. BRX 18:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC)BRX Post a link to the page where you found the comments. Mobilized 18:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Probably this one: http://www.youtube.com/user/GKN0VA6 BRX 18:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC)BRX Thanks. howd you come up with GREEN BUTTON Is the key? it just says is the key. but i think your on to something about the password. theres some sort of connection. Mobilized 19:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh i found it. But then what does it mean? Mobilized 19:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The GKNOVA6 youtube account says his age is 59. If you go back 59 years the year was 1951. In 1951 experiments with nuclear weapons began. |Duckcall00 20:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Guys, this is more or less already confirmed. Nice find though. Dolten Let's Talk 20:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright so that message is linked to nuclear weapons potentially and the 6th transmission password. also, GREEN BUTTON has something to do with it. I think the message has to be about nuclear weapons testing and zombies. anyone found anything yet? Mobilized 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) @BRX: That's the one. Now if the cipher is not the classic "put the big letters together" then I have no idea what it is. I'll try to enhance and identify his avatar to see where that will lead us. We should try ciphers that were used in the original GKNOVA6 if possible. I take it the new subscribers are you guys? General Geers 03:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, I did a reverse image search and found this: http://au.pc.gamespy.com/pc/quake-iv/653516p8.html The weapon in GKONOVA6's avatar is a "lightning gun" from Quake 4 (which is being published by Activision). Also, when you open a tab with a gamespy website the thumb looks a bit like a green button. The plot thickens...General Geers 03:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm........how does this all fit together? Im assuming Quake 4 has something to do with it. Also, we need to find the type of cypher used. They should release some way to decode it. or maybe we havent found it? hmmmm...... Mobilized 04:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone thought that Eritrea may have something to do with it? I find it odd they put it there. Also, does GREEN BUTTON have anything to do with the earlier version of GKNOVA6. I mean the lights look like green buttons. Mobilized 04:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I've thought about Eritrea too but I can't see any connection yet. The german message said "More info shortly" so maybe a cipher key will be released. I'm not really sure that the old GKNOVA6 has that much to do with it because there's no way of checking the old site again. General Geers 04:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Im just saying the lights on the TV look like buttons sorta, GREEN BUTTONS at that. Im just trying to throw out suggestions. Ill keep checking on the GKNOVA6 channel. and on the site itself. something important is going on so we gotta watch all potential sources. They may, just may, send out keys to people like they did earlier. Mobilized 04:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I looked up Eritrea and found this on wiki: "Many scientists believe that it is from this area that anatomically modern humans first expanded out of Africa" Can't see anything else interesting so far. I'll keep checking the channel for sure and the site. General Geers 04:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So origins of humanity? It may go to origins of Zombies as well. Now we all know that is Der Riese. Potential connection. We could also take these new GKNOVA6 video Zombies into account as well. But I know that the channel's different random pieces of info (The lightning gun, age 59, and Eritrea) may play a strong role. Mobilized 04:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Eritrea fought a 30 year long war with Ethiopia. Maybe the number 30 has something to do with it? Zombies may be 30 years from when it was in WaW. Mobilized 05:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, GKNOVA6 suggests a new research facility which could be based in Tunguska or Eritrea. We should concentrate on the cipher i think. General Geers 05:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I put the second message into morse code and the result was: "moo". Coincidence or something important? General Geers 05:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Howd you get moo? Forgot to sign. Also, we should focus on trying to get the cypher, because we know GREEN BUTTON is the key but we need the cypher. Mobilized 05:30, September 30, 2010 Possibly irrelivant but GKNOVA6 has a facebook page and im going to moniter it. you never know. Mobilized 05:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, sorry its "From morse code" to english its "moo" Might have something here: VIGNERE DECODE text: TQMFE HAPJFG code: NBSZJ.UUEKJH ciph: GREEN BUTTON here's the site: http://www.krisl.net/cgi-bin/vignere.pl General Geers 05:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Howed you get this? I dont understand any of it but we found something very important. Mobilized 05:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I was looking for a cipher decoder and found that site. Then I just put in the message and GREEN BUTTON and that was the result. What about the number 47093? It's seen on LED displays on GKNOVA6. General Geers 05:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) There is a pattern in the 2nd message. after the "E" it says: kjwebgnkwgerngn. After the second "E" it says the same. I don't know how it helps but still...General Geers 06:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks like these 2 messages from GKN0VA6 are old. YouTube user GKN0VA6 has 0, not O. Now, there is another user: gknova6. The major 3 differences between these 2 are that gknova6 signed up few months earlier, gknova6 has less age. and gknova6 posted the 2 messages earlier. To me, it looks like they wanted the account to reffer to 1951, so they made a new profile: GKN0VA6 and posted the old 2 comments, which were intended only for 6th transmission. http://www.youtube.com/user/gkn0va6 ; http://www.youtube.com/user/gknova6 BRX 07:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC)BRX Why would they make another account to post old messages?General Geers 07:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, but they did, since on gknova6 they were posted 5 or 4 months ago. BRX 07:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC)BRX :What's interesting is the "More info shortly" message. Perhaps we have not seen the end.General Geers 07:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe they want to show us a connection between the old messages and "More Info Shortly" Mobilized 14:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) This is a moot point, it's confirmed. Dolten Let's Talk 14:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We know it confirmed but were trying to uncover what GKNOVA6 is telling us about the new maps. This section was improperly named. Mobilized 16:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) In the Wager Match trailer several players' clan tags were moo. (Refering to earlier moo comment) 19:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Mobilized 23:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Very smart Going to the Dual Wield attachment sends me to Akimbo instead of the actual --->Dual Wield<--- page. I wonder who's bright idea was that....... Qw3rty! 23:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it. Darkman 4 00:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) More zombie info to come. JD_2020 I know there are lots of questions regarding #CODBlackOps Zombies. More details, and footage, is still to come. #PlzCeaseForumSpam 12 hours ago as of this post. General Geers 09:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Huh, wah? I was looking up Black Ops on JB-HI FI because i'm gonna pre-order soon and i found this: "Vehicles will return, as well as dedicated servers for the PC version, unlike Infinity Ward's Modern Warfare 2. "Create-a-Class 2.0" will allow enhanced customization with appearance items as well as the usual perks. Treyarch's multiplayer lead designer confirmed on their official forum that "killstreaks" will not count towards each other but will carry over after the player's death. He also stated there will be no TNW or other game-ending killstreak rewards. There will be a distinct four-player online co-op mode." Does this mean you don't have to get a kill streak to get a killstreak? General Geers 13:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. So you cant use the Valkyrie Rocket to get a Chopper Gunner or whatever. Mobilized 14:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, What I think Geers is asking is "can you die and continue the killstreak you have been building up?." The answer is no. What it means is that you can't have your helicopter get you your next killstreak, but if you get a killstreak reward and die without using it you can use upon respawning. I hope that clarified things. DizzyTornado 15:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Achivements http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Confirmed by Josh Olin; http://twitter.com/JD_2020/ Vorkuta I did some research on Vorkuta and i found out that its actually a gulag. The player was probably captured by the russians and must break out Omnicube1 22:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) interesting.... 00:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :There's also Kowloon, which is a real section of Hong Kong. Darkman 4 00:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC)